


soft spot

by onceandfuture



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also im aro how do u do romance?..was this realistic, kinda wanted to throw up it was so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandfuture/pseuds/onceandfuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[<a href="http://guineveire.tumblr.com/post/122238353297/soft-touch-fic-poem-arthur-stop">picspam & poem with it here</a>]</p>
    </blockquote>





	soft spot

**Author's Note:**

> [[picspam & poem with it here](http://guineveire.tumblr.com/post/122238353297/soft-touch-fic-poem-arthur-stop)]

"arthur, stop tracing my birthmark, it tickles" elyan whispered, gazing at the back of arthur's head, dancing with his hairline

"ok, mr sensitive. i forget" arthur's thumb brushed down onto elyan's collarbone

"i'm just so used to it, you know..from that angle" he joked

elyan playfully slapped arthur on the stomach

"i mean i guess so" he replied, not actually in the mood to call him an ass, too in the moment of enjoying himself

arthur was drawing circles on elyan's back and shifted to face him  
"i touch people too much when i'm in love with them, like a colouring book, i'll remember not too...because you're ticklish" he said while tickling elyan's back, he wasn't sensitive there but it was enough for a reaction

"it's ok, i got lost on your hairline, your hairline! like what the fuck, i guess we each have our hopeless things" elyan blushed because arthur had said he loved him, not like it was the first time but each time is a reminder he doesnt want to go without

"you're so in love with me" arthur scoffed, looking into for an answer

"no...oh of course i love you" he admitted

arthur had laced his fingers back up to his neck

"you wouldn't mind if i kiss it there though, would you?" he had a playful look in his eyes

"if you're that desperate" elyan teased, longing for it, the way you long for a rollercoaster and motion sickness

arthur climbed around and kissed his neck slowly, elyan's neck tingled but the pleasure of it didnt have him curled in a ball laughing, he felt exposed but at ease. he let out a small moan, arthur perked and elyan felt like he just waved a white flag.

"you wouldn't mind if i bite you there, would you?" arthur begged, breathing against his neck

"try me" elyan tried to say menacingly but it came out with a shiver

he moved his neck closer against arthur's lips to gesture his acceptance. his lips were always so warm, yet arthur's body was always cold, it was a contrast to him, arthur always said elyan's stomach was a fireplace which is why he found comfort in laying his head there, also because he knew it would give him an erection. it was the perfect spot for elyan to comb arthur's hair with his fingers. mutually beneficial.

arthur was still breathing on elyan's neck, condensation was forming. ok maybe not, elyan thought. but his neck was now lightly sweating from the heat. arthur started nibbling on his neck and he didnt know if he'd be able to handle it. he wanted to laugh now, he couldn't help himself. he jerked away and giggled.

"oh my god" elyan muttered

"did it hurt?" arthur asked

"no, no it felt nice, i dont know if i gave in because i'm ticklish or because it felt so good...and different" he said with a smile

arthur moved back and positioned himself comfortably with the duvet [they had to buy a bigger one because arthur was so much taller than elyan and his feet would get cold - though elyan said he was always cold].  
he put his head on elyan’s chest. the day had gone by so slowly because they wasted it on this bed, elyan smoothed over arthur’s golden hair, usually the last thing he saw before his eyes closed

“good night el” arthur said, looking up at him and kissing his chest

“don’t call me that” elyan replied, he didnt actually mind, el was a common nickname for him and he liked the idea of arthur calling him something so personal, but he loved how arthur stressed the syllables of his full name, making it sound longer

“goodnight, fart” he added, and nearly ruined the mood by reaching down to kiss arthur’s forehead, he always had to kiss his forehead before they slept. arthur’s legs constantly ended up curling around elyan because of how the night started out, even though he was taller than him, he always had to doze off on his chest, his breathing put him to sleep like a lullaby. they had their habits.

**Author's Note:**

> why is arthur x elyan a rarepair, why is it so neglected, why do i deserve this  
> i called the poem soft words, the fic soft spot and the picspam soft touch how #lame


End file.
